Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent
by pinkly
Summary: Après Poudlard, Hermione continue ses études d'auror avocate. Elle est envoyée à Azkaban où elle doit défendre Drago Malfoy, accusé du massacre d'un jeune couple.
1. Prologue

Et voilà une toute nouvelle histoire issue de mon cerveau fécond (hum...l'important c'est de le penser). Fic inspirée d'un film magnifique et très triste qui a susciter énormément d'interrogations de ma part sur le peine de mort en plus de celles que j'avais déjà. Ce film de Tim Robbins: "La dernière marche" (où Susan Sarandon et Sean Penn excèlent) est très éprouvant (j'ai pleuré les 3 fois que je l'ai vu tellement il est bouleversant). Je vais essayer de faire passer mon point de vue (très confus) sur ce sujet à travers cette fic. Je vais tenter d'esprimer tt ce que j'ai ressentie lorsque je l'ai visionné pour la première fois à savoir de la haine, de la révolte, du dégout pour ces monstres condamnés à la chaise où à la piqure, mais aussi de la compassion, de la pitié et de la tristesse parcque bcp regrettent ce qu'ils ont fait et parce que ce sont des paumés. Bref, sujet très épineux et très contreversé que je vais tenter d'introduire à travers les personnages de JKR. Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger, 23 ans, Auror avocate fraîchement diplômée n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, écrit à l'encre noire sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait fébrilement, s'étalait l'autorisation du ministère qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant deux mois. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se rendre utile sur le terrain tout en se perfectionnant en psychologie. L'ordre était très clair :

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger, _

_veuillez vous rendre à la prison d'Azkaban ce jeudi 15 septembre où votre mission vous sera clairement expliquée. Nous attendons de votre part un grand sang-froid et une confirmation de vos aptitudes à recueillir les aveux d'un condamné au baiser du Détraqueur , à lui assurer une bonne défense et à étudier son cas psychologique particulièrement troublant. _

_Avec tous nos encouragements._

_Circée Gusty, Auror, juge au département de la justice, et Aristide Bombastus, directeur du bureau de psychologie sorcière._

Mais la joie soudaine qu'avait éprouvée la jeune fille commençait à disparaître peu à peu. Hermione Granger, comme tout jeune inexpérimenté se lançant dans le presque inconnu, eut un doute. 'Et si je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec le prisonnier ? Si il s'enferme dans le silence ? Je n'aurais sans doute aucune autre chance, si je me montre incompétente, ils m'enverront trier et classer les archives dans un tout petit bureau sans fenêtre au ministère', pensa-t-elle.

« Non ! Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. Si il est innocent je le défendrai jusqu'au bout ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le vide de son petit salon.

Elle avait obtenu ce studio grâce au père de Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Arthur s'était débrouillé pour lui trouver un logement bon marché près du ministère de la Magie. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était suffisant pour une jeune étudiante seule. Il y avait un salon, une petite cuisine encastrée au fond qui donnait directement sur une grande baie vitrée. Sa chambre était l'unique autre vraie pièce. Le lit double qu'Hermione avait apporté ne laissait de place qu'à une petite commode, une table de chevet minuscule et un petit espace pour aller de la porte donnant sur le salon à la salle de bain située à côté. Le bureau d'Hermione était dans la pièce principale en face d'une petite table ronde qui ne comportait que deux chaises en bois et paille simples.

Hermione se sentait bien dans ce studio, petit mais confortable. C'était son premier logement rien qu'à elle. Elle s'y était installée l'année précédente lorsqu'elle avait obtenu un poste d'Auror-apprentie au service des juges et avocats des affaires magiques du département de la justice.

Au début elle avait plus eu un rôle d'assistante, mais ses capacités avaient vite attirées l'attention de ses supérieurs et elle avait reçue une formation complète sous la direction de nul autre que Maugrey Fol œil qui avait repris du service. En effet, la bataille finale dont Harry Potter, son deuxième meilleur ami, était sorti vainqueur, avait permis au monde des sorciers de retrouver une paix récemment anéantie par Lord Voldemort. Enfin, ils pouvaient vivre sans crainte du lendemain.

Bien sur, tout les mangemorts n'étaient pas enfermés à Azkaban. Certains se cachaient et il avait fallu créer une section spéciale chez les Aurors chargée de débusquer et d'arrêter les mangemorts restants, si possible en bon état. Ils avaient droit à un procès au Magenmagot, et l'usage du Véritasserum avait été finalement autorisé dans les enquêtes et lors des jugements mais uniquement sous accord de l'accusé.

La peine de mort par baiser du Détraqueur était souvent demandée et accordée, les crimes commis par certains mangemorts dépassants l'inimaginable.

xxx

« Es-tu sure que c'est ce que tu veux Mione ? », demanda Ginny Weasley assise sur une des deux chaises en bois devant une tasse de thé fumante.

Hermione lui avait tout de suite écrit pour lui raconter la bonne nouvelle et celle-ci avait transplané chez elle à la minute même où elle finissait de lire le parchemin.

« Bien sur que c'est ce que je veux. Enfin, Gin, tu sais très bien que j'attends ça depuis longtemps ! » Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

« Mais, reprit Ginny, c'est un condamné à mort et qui plus est un mangemort, tu es sûre que tu arriveras à l'affronter ? Je veux dire, il a sûrement commis un crime atroce pour être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle semblait anxieuse et fixait son amie dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle espérait du genre 'Tu as raison Gin, je vais refuser cette mission'. Mais la simple expression d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps à essayer de la dissuader de s'embarquer dans cette folie.

« Gin, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix tu sais, je ne peux pas refuser, c'est ma seule et unique chance de faire mes preuves. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce prisonnier a déjà été condamné mais qu'on me demande de le défendre à nouveau. Il faut lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, imagine qu'il soit innocent, je ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'échouais. » Elle semblait si sure d'elle à présent. Hermione Granger venait de prendre sa décision, elle irait à Azkaban dans deux jours et ferait consciencieusement son métier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Une tite review svp pour me le dire. Je sais que c court, ms c un prologue. Je vais poster le premier chapitre rapidemment. Bisous à tous mes lecteurs, bye.

Pinkly


	2. Chapitre 1: La prison

**Note:** 5 reviews, c pas bcp, ms ça fait tjrs plaisir, merci à mes reviewers. Comme promis voici le premier chapitre, un peu plus long que le prologue (normal) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : La prison**

Hermione frissonna. Devant elle s'élevait une immense forteresse en pierres noires. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ce bâtiment sans âge, quelque chose de terrifiant, de glacé.

Elle se tenait immobile dans le bateau réservé au ravitaillement de la prison et à l'acheminement des rares visiteurs et du personnel.

Les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers tout aussi noirs que l'édifice qu'ils supportaient. L'écume blanche contrastait davantage avec cet amas de roche sombre et donnait l'impression que la prison surgissait des flots à chaque instant.

La jeune fille pouvait distinguer les silhouettes vaporeuses des Détraqueurs, seuls gardiens de cette île si peu accueillante. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à l'embarcadère, elle avait du décliner son identité et donner les motifs de sa présence à pas moins de sept Aurors.

Après avoir lu la lettre du ministère ils l'avaient fouillée et lui avaient lancée une dizaine de sort anti-dissimulation.

L'homme chargé de la conduire à la prison était également un Auror. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible de transplaner sur l'île. Par mesure de sécurité et pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion malgré la présence des Détraqueurs, un sort permanent anti-transplanage avait été posé sur toute la surface de l'île et ses alentours. Le seul moyen de se rendre à Azkaban passait par la mer.

« Eh, Miss Granger ! »

Elle se détourna de l'immense amas de pierres et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux sombres de l'Auror.

« Je me demandais juste, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un tel endroit ? ». Il était si direct qu'Hermione lui répondit sur le même ton sans réfléchir.

« Je suis chargée de la défense d'un des détenus. Il a fait appel. » Elle descendit du bateau et se dirigea vers les grandes portes sculptées de bas reliefs représentants des hommes enchaînés et dont le linteau comportait l'inscription suivante : _L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme_.

'Je suis à l'Alcatraz sorcière et je vais passer l'enfer de Dante' pensa-t-elle soudain avec ironie.

« Faites attention à vous ma petite demoiselle, les gars enfermés ici c'est pas des enfants de cœur. Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux méritent leur sort, tout ceux qui sont condamnés au Baiser en particulier, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer de quels genres d'horreurs les hommes sont capables. »

Il avait dit cela sans la quitter du regard et la fixait intensément.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je suis là pour faire mon métier à savoir défendre les gens qu'ils soient coupables ou non. Tout être humain à droit à une défense vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Oh bien sur, mais vous verrez par vous même que certains prisonniers méritent toutes les appellations possibles mais sûrement pas celle d'être humain. En ce qui me concerne je m'en tiendrait à mes idées. Œil pour oeil, dent pour dent c'est tout ce que ces monstres méritent».

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et reprit sa marche légèrement troublée. Escortée par deux Aurors qui devaient sûrement rester sur place afin d'accueillir les visiteurs, elle entendit un vague « bonne chance ! » de la part de l'Auror qui l'avait amenée, juste avant de disparaître dans l'enceinte de la forteresse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le directeur de la prison, Augustus Delton, était un homme bedonnant aux temps grisâtre et à l'aspect jovial. Il semblait quelque peu décalé dans cet endroit glacial où la joie ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Au courant de son arrivée, il l'avait accueillit chaleureusement sitôt qu'elle eu franchi les lourdes portes de la prison. Ils prenaient tout deux une tasse de thé en échangeant quelques propos polis lorsqu'il aborda enfin le sujet de sa venue.

« Je crois que l'on vous a mise au courant de la tâche qui vous attend. » Il avait pris une expression plus sérieuse.

« Je sais seulement que je dois me charger d'assurer la défense d'un détenu déjà condamné au baiser du Détraqueur et d'assurer son suivi psychologique jusqu'au rendement du verdict, Mr Delton. » répondit-elle dans l'attente de plus d'explications.

Il sembla gêné. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, pauvre enfant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, bu une gorgée de thé qu'il avala de travers et se pencha vers elle.

« Hum…Miss Granger, vous devez savoir que….Hum, eh bien, que l'homme que vous allez défendre est accusé d'un crime…Euh, comment dire…particulièrement atroce. »

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle pensait bien qu'un condamné à mort, car pour elle perdre son âme était synonyme de mort, devait être accusé d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible pour subir cette peine.

Elle s'était préparée pendant les quelques jours suivants le parchemin du ministère, à entendre quelque chose de particulièrement affreux, mais ce qu'elle entendit fut pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, de ce genre de chose qui n'arrivent que dans les films moldus. Elle pensait savoir désormais où tout ces réalisateurs trouvaient leurs idées et la pensée que cette histoire soit transposée en film lui souleva le cœur.

Le directeur lui avait exposé les faits de manière la plus mécanique qu'il soit, comme si il avait déjà entendu assez d'horreurs pour ne plus en être touché. Il lui avait raconté comment le prisonnier en question à l'aide d'un complice avaient massacré un jeune couple venu roucouler dans un coin tranquille après avoir effrayer d'autres couples durant le mois précédent leur crime.

Ils avaient violée la jeune fille de 17 ans chacun leur tour puis l'avaient torturée à coups de doloris avant qu'un d'entre eux ne la tue de trente-deux coups de poignard, le tout sous les yeux de son petit ami retenu impuissant par son complice. Ils avaient ensuite tué le garçon de 18 ans et les avaient laissés, gisants sur le lieu de leur crime dans une clairière située dans un sous-bois près de Pré-au-lard.

Hermione resta sans voix lorsqu'il eu fini son triste récit.

« Les preuves sont incontestables et cependant chacun accuse l'autre d'avoir tuer les enfants. Nous les gardons tout les deux ici mais ils n'ont pas reçu la même peine. L'un à été condamné à la prison à vie, tandis que l'autre est condamné au Baiser. »

Hermione ayant reprit ses esprits demanda :

« Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas reçu la même peine ? L'autre homme a-t-il demandé l'utilisation du véritasserum ? »

« Oh non, bien sur que non, ils ne veulent même pas en entendre parler et pensent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de potion pour dire la vérité. Quand à la différence de peine, je pense que l'un avait plus de relations que l'autre et a su en jouer. » Il eut une moue de dégoût.

« C'est injuste. Ils auraient du être condamnés au même titre. Et dire qu'il nous est impossible de vérifier la véracité des accusations que chacun porte à l'autre ! » Elle s'emportait.

« Allons allons, vous n'êtes pas juge. Votre rôle ici est de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Nous vous demandons simplement, en plus d'assurer sa défense, de convaincre ce détenu de témoigner sous véritasserum. Il se dit innocent, nous demandons une preuve. » Il avait pris un ton plus paternel.

« Je ferais ce que je peux, mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez qualifiée pour ce genre de chose. »

« Ne soyez pas si peu confiante Miss Granger, vous êtes première de votre promotion et vous êtes diplômée en droit sorcier. Je sais bien que vous continuez vos études en psychologie pour devenir Auror mais malgré votre manque d'expérience je suis persuadé que vous saurez faire face à cette situation. »

Elle rougit du compliment. « Je vous remercie de votre confiance Monsieur, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que justice soit faite. »

« Bien, si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir, je vais vous présenter le détenu, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Elle se leva en même temps que lui et il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir.

Il la mena dans le couloir des condamnés à mort, gardé par trois Détraqueurs situés au-dehors mais qu'on parvenait tout de même à sentir à travers les murs épais. Il faisait encore plus froid dans cette partie-ci de la prison. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la dernière des vingt-cinq cellules où les derniers mangemorts arrêtés attendaient leur peine.

Lorsque le directeur appela le prisonnier pour qu'il se réveille, elle se figea. Là, tout près des grilles, sur un matelas miteux et sale se tenait l'impensable.

« Alors Granger, on vient me rendre une petite visite ? »

Cette voix traînarde, cet air narquois, elle les reconnaîtrait entre mille et c'était une catastrophe.

« Malfoy ? Non, c'est impossible ». Il eut un faux sourire et se contenta d'attendre que le directeur les laisse seuls. Ils avaient, après tout, beaucoup de choses à se dire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comment trouvez-vous ce petit chapitre? Intriguant je dirais, non? J'espère en tt cas que ça va vous donner envie de lire la suite qui arrivera Merlin sait qd (peut être qd je l'aurai écrite, lol). Bref, j'aimerai dépasser le quto des cinq reviews svp, même si j'écris pour moi, j'écris aussi pr vous alors j'aimeai savoir ce que vous en pensez (même si vous n'aimez pas). Biz, à tous mes lecteurs et je vous conseille d'aller lire mes autres fics si vous me connaissez pas encore (et vlan, un tit coup de pu), c vrai, je trouve ça dommage les lecteurs qui n'aiment qu'un seul couple ou des personnages particuliers et qui du coup ne vont pas lire d'autres fics...ms bon, vous faites ce que vous voulez (encore heureux d'ailleurs). Bon ok, j'arrête de causer...bye, à bientôt...

Pinkly


	3. Chapitre 2: Malfoy

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu (euh, laisser moi rêver quoi) que j'ai mis bcp de temps a commencé à écrire (ça fait un chti mois que j'ai pas poster, dsl). Alors quelques mesures de sécurité: **WARNING**: **Spoiler du tome 6** (mention de la fin, surtout ne pas lire ce chapitre si vous n'avez pas fini le livre comme ma soeur qui est au debut du 5éme, lol). Bref, bonne lecture et merci à tt mes reviewers.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Malfoy**

Hermione restait plantée, droite comme un i, devant la cellule qui abritait son pire souvenir d'adolescence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Malfoy était capable de beaucoup de méchanceté au collège, mais de là a proférer un tel crime, non, impensable.

Elle se passait en boucle les scènes qui lui revenaient en mémoire. La fois où elle l'avait giflée à cause de Buck en troisième année, celle où il avait essayé d'attaquer Harry par derrière et s'était retrouvé transformé en fouine bondissante ou encore toutes les fois où il les insultait sans raison, la traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe d'un air dégoûté.

Il avait toujours eu une personnalité exécrable. D'autres exemples lui venaient à l'esprit, comme lorsqu'il avait été nommé chef de la milice inquisitoriale en cinquième année et bien sur la dernière nuit où elle l'avait vu. La nuit de l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

Harry leur avait dit que Malfoy avait hésité et que c'était Rogue qui avait lancé le sort funeste. Il leur avait expliqué que Voldemort avait menacé Malfoy et sa famille si il échouait.

Qu'elle l'avait haï ce petit prétentieux imbécile ! Elle se fit violence et chassa la haine qui menaçait de la submerger. Le passé devait rester derrière elle. Elle devait chasser sa rancœur pour défendre cet homme qu'elle avait détesté toute sa vie.

« Et bien Granger, comment va ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ? »

Ce serait vraiment très dur, mais elle devait rester calme. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'assit sur une petite chaise en fer très inconfortable prévue pour les rares visites.

Elle le salua poliment sans s'attarder sur son regard amusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Monsieur Malfoy », commença-t-elle sérieuse, « je suis chargée de votre défense suite à la demande que vous avez formulé auprès du Département de la Justice Magique. A ce titre je ne vous permet pas de me traiter avec si peu d'égards et vous somme de m'appeler Maître Granger en toutes circonstances. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle fixa intensément le jeune prisonnier, qui, la mâchoire crispée, menaçait d'exploser de colère. Il se contenta d'un autre faux sourire avant de répondre d'un ton moqueur.

« Miss-je-sais-tout avocate. Bravo, je suis vraiment très impressionné. J'ai apprécié ce petit discours , vraiment. Très touchant, Mc Gonagall doit être fière d'avoir une copie si réaliste. »

Hermione rougit sous l'insulte à peine voilée. Elle aimait beaucoup son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses, mais quiconque ayant connu la stricte directrice de Gryffondor n'aurait guère été flatté de la comparaison. Elle soutint son regard appuyé.

« Le professeur Mc Gonagall n'est pas chargé de votre défense, néanmoins sa copie ne pourra pas grand chose pour vous si vous ne faites pas preuve d'un minimum de volonté. » Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

Sur ce point elle avait raison et Malfoy fut bien obligé de le reconnaître, il avait besoin de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe pour se sortir de là.

« Tu…Hem…Vous avez raison Maître, mettons nos rancunes de côté, Poudlard est bien loin d'ici ».

Si elle fut surprise d'un tel revirement elle ne le montra pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de sortir un dossier beige de son attaché-case.

« Mr Malfoy, j'ai été informée de votre situation et je pense que nous pouvons tenter le procès en appel uniquement si vous vous décidez à dire la vérité. Nous savons vous et moi que dans ce genre d'affaires il est préconisé de…. »

« JE NE MENS PAS ! » La coupa-t-il brusquement.

« Mr Malfoy, nous… »

« Je vous l'dit moi, j'ai jamais menti. Toutes ces conneries c'est pas moi, j'y suis pour rien. » Il s'était levé et marchait le long des barreaux en allers-retours rapides mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Pourtant vous avez avoué que vous étiez présent au moment des faits et que vous aviez aidé votre complice à maintenir les… »

« C'ETAIT PAS MA FAUTE, IL M'A FORCE ! ». Cria-t-il fulminant.

Hermione n'osa pas intervenir tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il utilise un parler différent dans sa colère. L'instant d'avant il correspondait poliment, d'un langage presque soutenu en réponse à sa propre façon de parler, et maintenant il ne prenait même plus la peine de s'exprimer correctement.

Enfin, ce n'était pas très important, juste surprenant quand on savait le milieu d'où il venait. Peut-être que la fréquentation d'autres mangemorts issus d'un milieu moins aisé et son confinement en prison avaient eu raison de son vocabulaire.

« TOUT CA C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE CETTE ORDURE ! »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se rasseye sur son lit mité avant de lui demander si il parlait de son complice.

« Ah celui là, ne m'en parlez pas. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de tout ça. » Il renifla bruyamment. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me tester après mon échec. Tous les mangemorts on eu le droit de faire de moi leur paillasson personnel à partir de là. Mais mon père a demandé à ce qu'on me donne une autre chance et j'ai du participer à des missions, à des…jeux. » Il ferma les yeux comme si il cherchait à faire sortir des images douloureuses de sa tête.

« Et tuer ces jeunes en faisait partie ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je…Je ne sais plus, je…j'étais décalqué à l'alcool et à l'acide. On avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, je…je savais pas ce qu'on faisait. » Il semblait sincère.

« On a refusé de me donner le nom de votre complice, pouvez-vous… »

« Blaise. C'était Blaise Zabini. »

Hermione, choquée, porta une main à sa bouche.

« Oh je sais ce que tu penses Granger, deux Serpentards, quoi de plus normal. Mais je te jure que je les ai pas tuer. » Elle ne tiqua même pas au retour du tutoiement, trop intriguée par ses révélations.

Elle allait répondre lorsque le directeur de la prison revint la chercher entouré de trois Aurors.

« L'entretien est terminé Miss Granger, vous retrouverez le détenu demain. »

Elle rangea rapidement le dossier et se leva dans le but de le suivre quand une phrase de Malfoy lui parvint.

« Je suis innocent Granger, je le jure. »

Mr Delton sembla surprit de la familiarité présente entre le prisonnier et la jeune avocate mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'un regard sévère en direction de la jeune fille restée près de la cellule qui lui emboîta vivement le pas sans se retourner ni même saluer Malfoy.

xxxxxx

Hermione rentra chez elle après avoir quitté le bureau de directeur sur une discussion assez vive ponctuée d'un tasse de thé. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte de son appartement qu'elle s'effondra contre celle-ci moralement épuisée.

Cette rencontre surréaliste l'avait vidée de toute force. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'un Malfoy criminel. Bien sur, elle se doutait qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts depuis la fin de sa sixième année, mais elle avait beau cherché dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de lui au cours des six dernières années. Il s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Même lorsque la bataille finale menée à Poudlard avait eu lieu, elle pouvait jurer qu'il n'était pas là, dans aucun des deux camps.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé d'autre ? Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir l'apprendre. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle laissa longtemps couler l'eau chaude et apaisante sur son corps tendu, songeant à Malfoy qui devait avoir droit à la douche collective trois à quatre fois par semaine. Puis tout en se préparant pour aller dormir, elle le revit, amaigri, des cernes violacées creusant encore plus son visage fin, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qu'elle avait toujours vu plaqués à présent sales et ternes.

L'ancien Malfoy n'existait plus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et c'est en fermant les yeux bien au chaud sous sa couette qu'elle repensa à la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne parte. « Je suis innocent Granger, je le jure ».

* * *

Alors? Alors? Ca vous a plu? Moi perso je le trouve pas trop mal ce tit chapitre. Allez, des reviews siouplait pour la très sympathique (hem) auteur (moi quoi).

Biz à tous les lecteurs et vive Mione !

Pinkly


End file.
